Emio Shinohara: Blood Alchemist
Discord Name: BoneLord Name: Emio Shinohara Hero Name: Blood Alchemist Gender: Female Age: 15 Year and Class: 1B Quirk Type: Emitter Quirk Name: Hemomorphy Quirk Effect: This is one sick quirk! Not like in the cool way, but in the gross way! This chick can turn her blood into just about anything. Through what she calls “Hemomorphy” or “Blood Alchemy” ____ can turn her blood into elements like a flash of fire or a spray of icecicles. That’s not all though! She can even turn her blood into weapons and objects! These objects hang around as long as she’s still standing. Quirk Backlashes/Limits/Weaknesses: This quirk comes with some nasty side effects though! Every fight for her has a time limit, and the more she uses this nasty quirk the shorter it gets. Not to mention she has to use up lots of blood to make bigger, denser, sturdier objects. Once she’s used up that precious life juice she can start to feel light headed, leaving her at a big disadvantage. And if she ignores these warnings and keeps pushing herself she can lose consciousness and even die! And once she’s KO’ed all her creations revert back to their crimson components. So gross! Faction: Hero Personality: She can be a bit of a punk. As in literally punk rock. While she’s usually fairly nice she has a devious streak that gets her into trouble. She’s reckless, though you’d have to be to use her quirk, and her risk taking tendencies tend to shine through in her training where she knows she’s safe from a fatal blow if she goes unconscious. Despite the constant reprimands from the Nurse and UA Staff she constantly pushes those limits in hopes of expanding her boundaries in their safer environment. She doesn’t make friends or form bonds easily, but tends not to let go once she does. Physical appearance: Emio has shoulder length red hair and deep green eyes. She dresses in traditional punk rock attire, often preferring hoodies or jackets over band T-shirts and torn/distressed jeans completed with converse style shoes. She tends to wear a lot of black, white, and pink. Her makeup tends to be dark colors, though not usually black. Costume: Her hero costume is a black sleeveless hoodie with the hood pulled up, jeans torn off at the knees, and athletic sneakers. Even in her professional work she pulls a semi casual look. Though strangest of all is the silver ring she always wears. With the flick of a switch the ring pierces into her skin, sending small metal teeth biting deep into her finger. This provides a constant flow of blood, should she not yet be injuired. While this doesn’t provide very much blood very fast it can be used for smaller attacks such as flinging fire, ice, or firing projectiles of various sorts. She won’t be making anything much larger than a knife without a decent wound, but if she’s desperate the ring can also provide that. If the switch is pushed further, a small metal hook can be exposed for larger gashes in her skin. This should only be used if she has no other way to produce blood. Notable family (Related Non-Canon Pro Heroes/Students): None.